Till Now And Forever
by TheBea04
Summary: Draco and Hermione are spending their time together near Hogwart's Lake. Unknown danger awaits them.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Till now and forever.  
**Author:** TheBea04  
**Rating:** T  
**Author's Note: **It's my first fanfiction reviews are greatly appreciated. Please be nice, lols..Enjoy. This very first fanfiction is also dedicated to **ainibakri** :) do your best in your exams aini! remember our deal, hehe...

**Summary: **Voldemort is still alive. Draco turned to the good side before the final battle. Draco and Hermione are spending their time together near Hogwart's Lake. Unknown danger awaits them.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Harry Potter nor Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger They belong to J.K Rowling. But I do own the plot below. Muahaha...

* * *

The moonlight played with the colour of her eyes. Brown, golden, hazel. He gently placed a stubborn curl behind her ear, never breaking his gaze. They held each other's hands, their bodies intertwined under a thin picnic blanket.

"Draco?"

"Hmm...?"

"Have you...have you ever thought of-?" He put two fingers to her lips, hushing her. Her eyes widened in confusion.

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere," he whispered, and gently kissed her forehead.

Sensing danger, Hermione reached for her wand in her robes. Her eyes squinted into the darkness of Hogwart's Lake.

Suddenly, a hand clamped on Hermione's mouth. She struggled and tried to injure the assailant.

"Merlin's beard, Hermione! It's me, Ron! Now come, quickly," Ron urged her.

"What? What happened?" she asked, her heart pounded in her chest.

"It's Harry. Something's happened to him. Now, quickly, Hermione!" a bored and annoyed look crossed his face. He pulled her towards the Forbidden Forest.

"_Why is he bringing me towards the Forbidden Forest? That's strange. And Draco did tell me to wait for him..." Hermione thought._

"No, wait a second!" Hermione cried."You're not...You're not Ron, are you?" she demanded, pointing the tip of her wand to his neck. She stared into his eyes and searched the depths of his ocean-blue eyes. One minute is was blue. The next it was green. Then steel-gray.

"A metamorphagus!"

"_Expelli-_"

"_Expelliarmus! _" The assailant was quicker to take advantage of Hermione's hesitation.

"Hah! Filthy mudblood figured out!"

Hermione gasped, "Theodore Nott!"

The assailant took his true form.

"It is I. Surprised?" he said sarcastically, toying his wand in his hand.

Fear gripped Hermione as she tried to inconspicuously rack her brains for any means to escape. Her heart hammered against her ribs like a frantic bird seeking to escape its cage.

Theodore was well-known for the possible causes of atrocities that happened to the girls of the different Houses. This meant that Theodore was equal to danger. It was still a wonder how he got so many girls into bed with him.

"_Must be his charm?" Hermione thought, disgusted and afraid._

"What do you want, Theodore?" Hermione asked with a hint of spite in her voice. She feigned spitefulness to cover her fear that was threatening to overcome her at any moment. There was nothing, NOTHING she could come up with to escape as she was disarmed.

"Oh, we're on first name basis now?" he grinned his charming smile that was rumoured to melt the many hearts of girls in Hogwarts. But his smile did not do any good to smother the anger that was bubbling within her.

"Well you see, Granger, your _dearest_ Draco is holding on to something very valuable. And I, as the newly recruited Death Eater-"

At this, Hermione's eyes flickered to Theodore's left arm.

"-is entrusted to bring this treasure to the Dark Lord." He finished and walked towards Hermione threateningly in the form of Draco.

"Ah, so innocent and sweet, Granger," the Draco imposter now circled Hermione and gazed at her that almost made Hermione believed that it was the real Draco.

"_Snap out of it, Hermione!" she scolded herself._

A pang of guilt hit her. She could not help thinking and feeling a little comforted by the sight of the Draco imposter.

"Would you like to know what the treasure is that the Dark Lord seeks, hmm..?" the Draco imposter twirled a lock of Hermione's hair. He then trailed his finger along her jaw line while gazing into her eyes.

Hermione saw the familiar steel-gray eyes boring into her hazel eyes. Despite the familiarity, the steel-grey eyes lacked warmth and comfort. A chill went down her spine and she shuddered.

"What is it?" she whispered with closed eyes, and heaved a sigh.

"You," he breathed.

Hermione's eyes flew open in shock.

"Wh...what do you me..mean?" she stammered. Wild thoughts raced through her mind. _Was Draco safe? Did he realise that she was missing? What did Voldemort want with her?_

"You know, Granger, I do like you. I've..." Theodore rambled. Blood pounded in Hermione's ears.

"_Alright, where's that Gryffindor courage and bravery, Hermione?" she gave herself a little pep-talk before she finally decided to put her plan to action._

Adrenaline pumped through her network of veins. With a shriek, she landed a punch on Theodore's groin.

"_Who knew punching lessons from her dad would come in handy now," she thought and smirked._

Theodore doubled over on the ground in pain. Hermione ran as fast as she could, anywhere as long as it away from Theodore, away from his madness. She just yearned for Draco's assurance and comfort.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Stunned by the spell, Hermione fell to the ground. Grass and leaves cushioned her fall but her head suffered a hit on a rock. As darkness overcame her, her thoughts were on the soft grey eyes of Draco and a tear rolled down upon her cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: **This is just the first part. Second part is in progress...I know I'm lacking Draco's POV and thoughts...will work on that for second part.. Other than that, comments please! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Till now and forever (part 2)  
**Author:** TheBea04  
**Rating:** T  
**Author's Note: **I got writer's block in the middle of writing this.. but still, I hope you like it. This fanfiction is especially dedicated to my best friend **Ainibakri**. Special thanks to all the wonderful people who have given me your reviews: **Volixia669****, ****Slytherin Princess 1313** and **TheDarkSpookyNight****. **Thanks to those who added me in your author's/story alert. Enjoy part twoooo...

**Disclaimer:** Again...I don't own anything. None at all Everything is J.K Rowling's. But the plot is mine, mine and MINE only! Muahaha...

* * *

"Hermione?" Draco whispered as he cautiously trudged forward into the Forbidden Forest, following Hermione's lavender scent.

Beads of cold sweat formed on his forehead as wild thoughts raced through his mind. He was confident that Hermione could defend herself in times of danger but he could not deny the fact that sometimes, deep down within her, her Gryffindor courage would overrule her ability to think and thus, eventually landing her into more trouble.

"_That's strange. Hermione would never leave her wand lying on the ground. Unless... " _Draco furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"_Prior Incantato."_

The sudden recognition of Hermione in trouble made his blood run cold in his veins and his face turned a ghostly pale.

* * *

She woke up with a splitting headache. The warmth and comfort of the bed did little to soothe her.

"_Wait. What? A bed!"_ Hermione sat up too fast that her vision was a mixture of blurred images and spots. Her head spun and a hand gently pushed her forehead down into the pillow again.

Hermione tried to talk but her voice was scratchy and she felt parched, as though she had swallowed _and_ coughed out sand.

"Water...water please," Hermione croaked.

A glass of water was lifted to her lips and she greedily gulped down the water. Instantly, she felt rejuvenated. As she opened her eyes slowly, she was stunned by the splendid furnishings of the room that was fit for a queen. Gold trimmings hung like a canopy over her bed, ensuring privacy and serenity when one is in bed.

"Hermione."

The mere mention of her name jerked her back to reality. Little comprehension dawned on her as she stared into the eyes of the stranger seating on the armchair beside her.

"Who are you?" she asked, her head tilted to her left in confusion.

"Hermione, dear, don't you recognize me? I'm Theodore. Theodore Nott," the stranger replied politely and shot her a dazzling smile. Enthralled by his smile, she fell _hard_ for him immediately.

Each day, they would spend their day together at the beautiful secret garden located at the back of Theodore's manor. They often visited the vast library and exchanged opinions on political issues. One could say that they were very much in love. But every night, as the clock struck twelve, the spell that bound Hermione's mind is broken and overwhelming memories of her past flooded into her mind.

Six months, two days and three hours after she was made Theodore's prisoner, she now sat with her back against the door that separated her from her only love, Draco. That door prevented her from escaping. It was an obstacle to her freedom. Months ago, she was determined to escape. She tried countless of times however; the door just would not budge. She cried, she screamed, she even threatened to take her own life but no one, _no one_ came for her.

Now, she lay in bed, weeping and praying in hope that someone would rescue her from the madness she was put through.

* * *

"Get OUT!" shouted Draco. The servants scrambled out of his room like terrified mice. No one could figure out the drastic change in Draco. Not even his parents.

He sat on the edge of his bed and buried his face in his hands. His heart was aching so badly for her. He wanted her and her _only. _Not Pansy. Not Blaise. Yes, he did try to overcome his aching heart by trying to find comfort through Blaise but nope. Didn't work. Only made him want to crawl into his bed and dissect his heart out and burn it. No heart, no pain. But of course, he was not that stupid. He let out a mirthless laugh. He did not take note of the days that passed and each day he lived, he yearned _only_ for her. No number of words could describe his pain. No one could understand him. And no one could find his one true love.

**A/N: **I know it's very very short and I was contemplating whether I should write some more before I posted this. But since my best friend was bugging me :/ :D soo...Second part is here. like it and should I continue this story? Or don't like it? Just click the review button and comment! Thanks!


End file.
